


Ojos Color Miel

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Él era el pecado más dulce que la miel, y más deseable que el oro... ¿quién soy yo para negarme?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 11





	Ojos Color Miel

Él era el pecado más dulce que la miel, y más deseable que el oro... ¿quién soy yo para negarme?  
Tus ojos me miran, tus ojos son como candelabros reluciendo en su mayor perfección, pálido y rojo. Eras tú, en pocas palabras un libro completo, tosco pero al final de la página siempre permanecía contigo.  
Por ti muero de amor, por ti se pierden mis caricias en tu cuerpo, por ti mueren mis besos en tus labios, por ti susurro palabras de amor, por ti amo. Quiero abrazarte, dormirte en mi regazo cada noche, cerrarte los ojos con mil besos y despedirme de ti hasta el nuevo amanecer con mil sentimientos de amor.

— Galliard. — Susurra Reiner con una gentil voz, mientras busca sus labios, finalmente besándolo con gran esplendor.


End file.
